Chawosaurian Comrade Elections in the United States, 2018
On September 1, 2018, the Chawosaurian Comrade Elections in the United States of 2018 were held in the middle of Democrat Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII's third term as Comrade President. This election saw a wave election where the Communist Party made big gains in a surprise victory, creating an escalating problem for the Anti-Communists moving forward. This election resulted in a Communist victory because Comrade President Montgomery barely fulfilled any of his campaign promises from the 2017 Comrade Elections, Montgomery was too focused on his role as a member of the Chawosaurian European Parliament, too focused on his candidacy for the Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria in the 2019 Federal Election, the only campaign promises he successfully enacted were the Universal Healthcare Amendment, the Labor Rights Act of 2018, the National Gender Equality Wages Amendment, the Universal Education Amendment, the Universal Housing Amendment, the Unemployment Benefits Act of 2018, the Voting Rights Act of 2018, the War on Poverty Act of 2018, and the Welfare State Act of 2018. Comrade America continues to suffer from the Great Blackout, ethnic minorities continue to live in an unwanted nation, the Confederacy, even though the Confederacy hasn't mistreated them, but they don't want to live in the Confederacy because of the History. This election was a major defeat for Johnathan Montgomery, the Comrade President. Voters of Comrade America voted to oppose Johnathan Montgomery, and his Progressive policies, who voters saw as "ineffective" to curb Capitalist abuse from corporate interests and special interests, and because Johnathan Montgomery was the grand-nephew of Emperor Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, as this was an election where voters gave DKA a bad referendum. There were calls to remove DKA from office after this election, but the Capitalist Government rejected these demands because of the fear of alienating their liberal supporters. Montgomery, by January 1, 2019, will face a Communist Comrade Government. The Communists picked up 418 seats in the Comrade House of Representatives, and 41 seats in the Comrade Senate from the United States, the Green Party suffered a massacre as they lose all their seats in the House. Results The Communist Party won an overall 459 seats in Comrade Congress in general, while the Democrats remained their 26 seats, losing 356 seats to the Communist Party, drastically weakening the party's political power they held since 1988. This is the first election where the Democrats actually lost, but not to the Republican Party, all 485 Republican candidates lost to the Democrats and Communists. Comrade Elections Victory Songs Aftermath On the Communist side, they were massive celebrations, many winning Communist Party campaign headquarters launched fireworks while playing their victory songs. On the Anti-Communist side, there were mournings, weren't much music played even by winning Democratic Party campaign headquarters. As the dawn of September 2, 2018, came, people on the losing side went home tired and decided to miss work, on the winning side, people went home excited and energized, even to work despite lack of sleep. See also * Chawosaurian Special Election, 2017 * Chawosaurian Federal Election, 2019 Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII Category:Degotoga K. Atagulkalu Category:2018-2019 Government